


Mr. Brightside

by Shira4701 (Velle1074)



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: AmeTori, Angst, Angst with slight comfort [I think?], F/F, Gura's doesn't appear but she's probably somewhere eating nuggies, Implied Sexual Content, InaMori/TakoMori, NTR [But not exactly], TakaMori ship is fading.., Takamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Shira4701
Summary: Takanashi Kiara never understood it.. the reason why the Reaper always seemed to have this silent hatred for her.She never understood the feelings that the reaper tried to hold in, nor the reasons of why the reaper did what she did.But that reason stayed vivid in the Reaper's mind, like an invisible yet unfading scar that stung at her heart the longer she stayed with the phoenix.She was never someone who believed she had an actual heart but.. when she witnessed that one night, she truly felt it shatter.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Ninomae Ina'nis, Takanashi Kiara/Mori Calliope, Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> Song (Cover by Mori); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCu60nbQKlM
> 
> P.S. Tʜᴇ ʟʏʀɪᴄs ᴀʀᴇ ᴀ ʙɪᴛ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ I ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴀᴅᴅ ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ʟɪɴᴇ ʟᴏʟ

_**Coming out of my cage..** _

_Calliope Mori stood up from her chair, setting down the pen she used to write her lyrics with. She stretched for a little while and a small yawn escaped her. She checked the time on her phone and got ready to pay a visit to the upper realm._

_To reap some souls? No, it was her day off._

_To meet the phoenix? Yes, but not exactly._

_Kiara had just revived a few months ago, and since her condition forced her memory to be suppressed, she most likely still didn't remember the reaper. And because of that, Calliope was not allowed to show herself or introduce herself once more._

_Not even if they were already together._

_**Because I want it all..** _

_But still, that fact didn't stop her from coming over to visit. Although she did wish for the phoenix to regain her memories sooner, it was enough for her to just see her beloved happily living her life again._

_She missed the phoenix. The look on her face, her eyes, her touch, her smile.. She just wanted to see her again, and to be able to hold her in her arms once more if she could._

_**It started out with a kiss..** _

_She remembered the first time she and the phoenix kissed. That one leap of fate of that she grasped on when she gave in to her feelings and temptations, which was to take Kiara in her hands and crash their lips together._

_She did, and that was the start of their unending relationship._

_Or so she thought.._

_**How did it end up like this?** _

_A few steps away from the home of the phoenix, she couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. That smile.. it disappeared the moment she saw Kiara from the window. Her happy expression turned into utter shock as she saw her lover, neither alone nor fully clothed._

**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss.._ **

_Was it only a kiss?_

_The moment that started their relationship, was it only a kiss? Had it actually meant nothing at all for the phoenix?_

_Calliope was aware that the phoenix didn't remember her, but the heaviness in her chest as she watched the scene unfold right before her eyes.. .It felt like her world just crashed down around her, and she was unable to pull her eyes away._

_**Now they're going to bed..** _

_She watched as the phoenix pushed the other girl onto the bed, straddling her as she did so. She could see the mischevious smile present on Kiara's lips as she looked down the unknown girl beneath her._

_**And my stomach is sick..** _

_She felt an uncomfortable knot in her stomach form, it was as if her guts were internally twisting and turning._

_She swore she never once believed she had an actual heart until that moment, because in that moment.. she felt it break, shatter, and drop down to the dark pit in her stomach._

_**And it's all in my head..** _

_The scene replays in her head, even as she finally forces her head to turn away. Over and over, the mental video in her head plays on loop.._

**_She takes off her dress, now.._ **

_The mental video of how they discarded their clothes to the side, with little laughs as one of them struggled to remove the other's top. With lust and hunger evident in both their eyes as they eyed each other's bare bodies._

_**And I just can't look, it's killing me..** _

_Calliope wanted it to stop. To remove the mental image, the video, the memory, she wanted it all to stop. It ate her up inside, knowing that her heart would never forget what she had just seen._

_She closed her eyes tight, wishing for it all to be some kind of mistake, a dream perhaps. But she was fully aware that it was not._

_And it killed her._

_Ironic, was it not? Death feeling so dead inside, wishing that life didn't work the way it did._

_**But it's just the price I pay..** _

_But in the end, as she went back to the depths of her own home.. Cold, alone, and stuck with the loud silence that made her feel so restless, helpless.._

_She could not blame the phoenix. She could never._

_Though even though she does not blame Kiara, and as much as she tried to convince herself that the phoenix hadn't meant for it to happen. . . she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive the amnesiac girl either._

_In complete truth, she blamed herself for what happened, for what she felt._

_She blamed herself for getting attached, she blamed her own heart for catching feelings._

_Because she knew, she knew that a reaper was never meant to have someone they could call their own. It would only bring misery and anguish as, unlike them, mortals would perish._

_It was naive of her, to think that since both of them were immortals, they'd, alone, be together forever. But life never goes easy on anyone, she was reminded of that fact that day._

**_Destiny is calling me.._ **

_She was a reaper, an immortal being. One that guided the souls of those who have fallen into the arms of death into the underworld. To make sure their souls could either rest in peace or burn for all eternity._

_**Open up my eager eyes..** _

_She knew she needed to open her eyes to the harsh reality._

_She knew that even if she managed to forgive the bird's actions, it would only happen again._

_Because it was inevitable. They were destined to continue on that way._

_It was a looping cycle, Kiara forgetting Calliope as she continued to live the rest of her neverending lives._

_For Calliope to only be able to watch on standby as her beloved falls in love with countless other people. To be able to only wait until she's remembered. To not be able to approach the phoenix until the time of her death, where they will soon part once more._

_She knew she had to accept it, the stinging truth.. because she, Calliope Mori, was only..._

_**Cause I'm..** _

_Just your reaper._

_ **.-x-.** _

The unwanted memories hunt her down like a predator would with its prey, always flashing at the perfect moment to strike. To make her remember. To make her want to forget.

But she can't. Never.

And when she finds herself in front of Amelia and Kiara, who are laughing in each other's arms, she's reminded of that one night once more.

But.. though she has the choice this time, she's not going to interfere. She's not going to swoop right in and claim the phoenix like how their viewers want her to. 

She's won't, she refuses.

For the phoenix seemed truly happy when she was with the detective.

And that smile, it was something she'd rather protect, than to tend to her own heart's desires. 

Because if Kiara was happy with someone else, then so be it.

So as the scene plays its act in front of her, she tells herself that she'd walk away and let it unfold millions of other times. As long as Kiara was happier that way. And the phoenix was, so she does.

She walks away from the woman she's been in love with for eternity, from the woman who's pushed her to achieve so many things in her dull life, from the woman who she's once swore to never give up.

She walks, and walks, and walks. She exits their shared home and takes in the cold breezy air. She was unable to enjoy it, as the sinking feeling in her chest prevented her from doing so.

She looks up at the sky, only then realizing that tears were rapidly flowing down her cheeks. A bitter laugh escapes her throat and she tries to wipe the tears off, but to no avail as it gets replaced by a new batch of fresh tears.

Her sense of direction is abandoned and she just continues walking, faster and faster as she tries to calm the restless feeling in her heart. That agonizing pain that slowly throbbed in her chest, it made her mind feel so hazy.

Somehow, she's in the middle of an empty park now, where she just lets herself collapse on a random bench. Burying her face in her hands as her shoulders shake with each breath she forces in.

A shaky breath in turns into two, that turns into three, that turns into another, and it ends with staggered stuttering breaths and silent cries that are begging to be let out.

Calliope grits her teeth, her eyes tightly shut close as her hands wipe away at the tears that they could. A simple shake of something on her wrist and she pulls her hands away, opening her blurry eyes to glare at the item.

She stares at the letters, `T` `A` `K` `A`, and her other hand goes to tug the bracelet off, to just break it and get over it. Yet as her hand hovers over the item, just barely grazing, she still hesitates.

She didn't want to but what was the use of it if..

_`Whatever.`_

Her eyes dim and she loses a piece of herself once more in that question. _'Fuck it. I'll just tell her it suddenly broke. She won't care.'_ and she goes to try tugging it broken once again.

But, a gentle hand stops her from doing so.

A single gloved hand places itself on top of her hand, reaching to intertwine it with hers, and grasping it tightly. "Calli," The familiar voice of her eldritch friend sounds soft, and oh so gentle.. so caring, "Don't."

Calliope looks up to meet Ina's gaze, soon feeling tendrils wrap around her, a bit heavy on her back as it tried its best to give her the warmth and comfort she visibly needed. 

The tentacles Ina had summoned weren't moist, nor anything roughly uncomfortable. In fact, they had the warmth and smoothness of a human's skin, they were soft as well.. almost like a cushion.

"Ina." She acknowledges the girl that now sits beside her, eyes traveling from their intertwined hands and back to the priestess' eyes. She felt Ina gently squeeze her hand and she sighs, leaning into the soft warmth that she was given. A few minutes pass and no words were exchange, not until the reaper speaks up once more. "..Thank you,"

The priestess says nothing at first, only giving her a slight sad smile. She was aware of Calliope's situation with the phoenix, though she wasn't aware of the reason, she just instinctively followed the reaper when she saw her walk away. "How are you feeling, Calli?"

The reaper averted her gaze away and closed her eyes, hand just slightly tightening it's hold on the other hand intertwined with it. ". .I'll be fine." she answers, though her voice wavers and she has to take a sharp breath. "I'm feeling better now that I've let it out. .and now that I'm not alone, I guess."

"Humu.." Ina hums, giving out another squeeze on the reaper's hand and receiving a squeeze of affirmation back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Calliope contemplates the offer to vent for a moment. It could be nice, to talk about how you feel and let it all out to someone who you think would understand.. but, she doesn't think she could talk about it just yet so she shakes her head. 

"No, but.." she hesitates, "If it's okay, can I, um.." A light blush coats her cheeks as she finds herself unaccustomed to requesting favors like this one. "Can I have a hug.. by you, I mean. I just think you'd be more comfortable rather than the summons."

She shifts slightly on the bench and glances at Ina who giggles lightly. She saw the priestess nod her head, giving her a smile as she retracted her summons. She was kind of glad that Ina wasn't as teasing as the phoenix-. . _Right, the phoenix_...

Ina scooched closer to the reaper, wrapping her arms around the taller girl, who almost immediately melted against her. She rubbed circles on Calliope's arm, in an attempt to soothe the reaper better.

Against her, Calliope let out a content sigh at the warm and comfortable sensation. Her eyes flutter close and her body relaxes. She wanted to forget about the pain she was feeling, to run into comforting arms even if it was only for a brief moment of time.

So she did.

**Author's Note:**

> ..𝚑𝚊𝚑𝚊, 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚛𝚛...
> 
> I ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ Iɴᴀ'ᴅ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ's ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ sᴏ.. ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ TᴀᴋᴏMᴏʀɪ-..  
> Mʏ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ ɪs ғɪʟʟᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀɴɢsᴛ, ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙʟᴀᴍᴇ ᴍᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜɪs ._. 
> 
> 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍! 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 ^^


End file.
